Moving On
by InfernoDemoness
Summary: Edward moves to Forks. Bella is the vampire instead of him, and she definitely isn't a vegetarian. Find out what happens when they meet and Bella has to choose between her old life and her soul mate. Read and review!


**A/N: **HI! My name is infernodemoness and this is totally my first story ever! I was so excited when I saw Twilight that I had to write one. No, I did not really the books but I totally am going to over Christmas Break (now that I know what a hottie Edward is!) I did not write Twilight (I WISH!) but I love the movie anyway. Stephanie Meyers is awesome! Well...onto the story which I hope you guys like. PLZ REVIEW!!! It makes me so happy and you guys all get tons of cookies if you do!! THNX!!!

Moving On

Edward Cullen moved into Forks, Washington thinking that he would be having a great time there because he heard the weather was great and the people were nice and the high school was a really good one with a football team that he wanted to join.

He was wrong, dead wrong.

Edward's mother had remarried the year before, to a guy with a cocaine addiction that smoked and snorted and drank a lot, and Edward left to go live with his dad in Forks when the guy became too much.

Besides, he needed a good masculine figure in his life, and his dad was the town doctor so there was no one better. He thought he wanted to be a doctor too and maybe play for the football team.

He drove all the way from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks and it was a long drive that was really boring so he mostly just listened to music and hoped that Forks would be a good place to live. He touched the spot where a bruise was forming on his arm when his "father" had thrown a china pot at him because he didn't have his coke.

He chuckled looking back on it now, but that really was the last straw. Edward packed everything he had in his life into a duffel bag and a suitcase and took the car without asking and watched his mom cry from the driveway. That was behind him now. He looked into the sunset that was bright and orange and drove straight west until he reached the edges of the forest that told him he wasn't anywhere near anything urban anymore.

It was a good feeling to be away, Edward thought as he unloaded his trunk and took his stuff up to the large glass house. He had called his father while he was driving (but that was bad because that's how people make traffic accidents so he made it short) that he was going to be coming to stay with him and would it be okay. His father said yes and he was really happy.

The glass house was big, really big and made of large panels of glass. Edward liked it because he was a lot claustrophobic and didn't like coffins and small spaces and dirt and blood and stuff. He wasn't like a vampire or anything, he thought with a shudder. This was a house for people who wanted to be open and free and that was good.

Edward ran a hand through his kind-of-short-but-not-really hair that was spiked-sort-of and felt really soft to his fingertips. Back in Arizona, his friends teased him about using too many hair care products, but he never did because his hair just kind of grew that way. It made the girls like him, but he had never had any interest in them because all they wanted him for were his good looks (because he was so hot) and not because he was nice or liked philosophy or poetry.

Edward smiled. He was glad that he was out of Phoenix where people didn't appreciate his deep meaningful soul and didn't want to get to know him. Here, it would be different.

Yeah, different, he thought as he waved to Carlisle in the big window standing and waving back at him.

He was so happy that he nearly forgot to get his stuff (almost, but he had a good memory so he didn't) when he started to run to the house. He tripped a little when he reached the steps because he was clumsy like that and had been since he was a little kid and ran into one of the glass doors like one of those birds that they show in those Windex commercials because they can't tell if the glass is really glass or not because it's just air.

He rubbed his aching forehead and it hurt him. He could tell there was going to be a big purple bruise there that would look really bad and ugly, but he didn't care. He picked himself up off the ground and dusted some of the chips off the stairs that stuck to his jeans (which were really, really tight because he was so hot) and went inside. This time he opened the door, but thought to himself that this house would take getting used to, and he was really clumsy a lot of the time so that was bad for him. But that's okay because his hair still looked good and the purple bruise that was now a big bump was okay too because it looked pretty against his sort of pale skin.

He walked inside...

**Ohh! CLIFFHANGER! Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue? Yeah? Remember the cookies. Review PLEAZEEEEEEE!!! *makes sad Edward puppy face***


End file.
